100 años despues
by AngieShields
Summary: Después de todo este tiempo aún esperaba que el cumpliría su promesa, el regresaría a mí. Aquel trágico 15 de Abril prometió que volvería a mi lado, —a pesar de la muerte— Él lo juro… y 100 años después yo aún esperaba por él.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 100 años después…

**Rating:** M

**Genres:** Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella

**Summary:** Después de todo este tiempo aún esperaba que el cumpliría su promesa, el regresaría a mí. Aquel trágico 15 de Abril prometió que volvería a mi lado, —a pesar de la muerte— Él lo juro… y 100 años después yo aún esperaba por él. Edward Cullen tenía que regresar porque si no mi vida no tenía sentido.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer y a James Cameron…

* * *

"**100 años después…"**

_10 de Abril del 2012…_

Miraba atentamente las noticias, concentrada al 100 % con lo que informaban. Al parecer hace algunos meses habían recuperado algunos objetos que fueron robados del Titanic. Objetos de mucho valor que habían sido saqueados de las profundidades del océano por buscadores de tesoros, objetos que ahora estaban siendo devueltos a sus verdaderos dueños, o por lo menos a los descendientes de estos, mientras que aquellos que trágicamente no tenían a un dueño con vida ni ninguna clase de descendencia conocida eran llevados a museos.

No entendía el por qué pero aquello me resultaba fascinante. La historia del Titanic nunca había llamado mi atención, pero hoy, al prender el noticiero y ver aquellos baúles sin vida, aquellos vestidos desgastados, aquellas joyas envejecidas por el tiempo y el h2o en el que estuvieron sumergidas durante mucho tiempo simplemente quede maravillada.

El teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia alejándome de la TV, en realidad no quería dejar de ver, incluso pude sentir pequeñas lagrimas derramándose por mi rostro, estaba demasiado nostálgica últimamente.

—¿Diga? —pregunte con educación mientras alejaba de mis mejillas las traicioneras lágrimas.

—¿Es la residencia de la Señorita Isabella Swan? —Preguntaron con voz seria a través del teléfono, la voz gruesa y firme me hizo sentir como si me encontrara en una interrogación policial.

—Con ella habla… ¿con quién tengo el gusto? —pregunte. Mi madre siempre me regañaba por mi forma tan educada al hablar, decía que no era común ver a una chica de 17 años con tales modales, ella juraba que yo me creía una princesa de antaño, por la forma de comportarme.

Sí, mi madre tenía toda la razón. Desde niña, presumí de mis modales y mi facilidad para la etiqueta, todos pensaban que mamá me había inscrito a cursos pero, no, la elegancia, la clase y la educación era algo con lo que nací, algo de lo que me sentía orgullosa por más que mamá lo detestara. Decía que parecía tener una hija del siglo pasado y yo solo reía por sus ocurrencias.

La risa del otro lado del teléfono me sacaron de mis pensamientos —¿A qué época hablo? —pregunto mientras reía de su chiste privado. No lo entendí.

—¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? —volví a preguntar lo más educada que pude. Cortando sus maleducadas carcajadas.

—Si… si… —dijo mientras se tranquilizaba de a pocos —mi nombre es Jacob Black y tengo algunas cosas que le pertenecen señorita Swan… me gustaría contactarme con usted lo antes posible.

—No comprendo, ¿de qué pertenencias habla? —pregunte ahora si completamente confundida.

—Son reliquias familiares… por así decirlo —murmuro un poco incómodo —su madre Renne me dio su número, insistió en que la llamara, ya que ella se encuentra de viaje y no puede contactarse conmigo.

Renne solía viajar seguido, muchos la consideraban mala madre, por dejar por tanto tiempo a su única y adolescente hija de 17 años, sin embargo yo era mucho más independiente de lo que los demás pensaban, y me sentía más cómoda sola que con Renne girando a mi alrededor y criticando mi comportamiento. La amaba, pero a veces era demasiado molestosa.

—Entiendo… —murmure —¿Dónde quiere que nos encontremos? —pregunte aún indecisa de lo que estaba haciendo, lo mejor sería llamar a Renne y consultar si lo que decía el tal Jacob era cierto.

—Pues —murmuro un poco avergonzado —ahora me estoy dirigiendo a su domicilio con alguien que seguro querrá conocer. —afirmo un poco más animado.

Yo simplemente quede en silencio, ¿venia hacia aquí? ¿Y con visitas? _Diablos…_

—¿Isabella? —pregunto preocupado por mi silencio. No pase por alto el hecho que me tuteo, pero lo deje pasar.

—No hay problema, lo esperare entonces, y espero que se trate de algo realmente importante —señale, no deseaba que me molestaran por tonterías.

—Bien —dijo con demasiada alegría, estaré en tu casa dentro de 10 minutos aproximadamente, anda sacando los pañuelos —dijo antes de colgar.

Quede completamente estática, miles de pensamientos venían a mí y ninguna con lógica aparentemente. Mi cabeza era un torbellino de ideas pero ninguna de utilidad. Aquel chico había dicho que tenía algo que me pertenecía, ¿pero qué?... _reliquias familiares. _

Lo dudaba, tal vez se trataba de una equivocación. En lo que familia se refiere la mía era la más desintegrada de la historia. Mi bisabuela fue madre soltera, al parecer se enamoró de un mal hombre que la dejo embarazada y no quiso casarse con ella. Sufrió mucho criando a mi abuela Marie, ella contaba que su madre lloraba casi a diario, al parecer murió enamorada de aquel bastardo que la engaño. Lamentablemente mi abuela Marie y mi madre Renne no tuvieron mejor suerte, embarazadas y abandonadas tuvieron que ser madres solteras a la fuerza, condenadas a crías solas a sus hijas, Si, el apellido Swan había seguido en nosotras por 4 generaciones.

Y Ahora estaba yo, con 17 años y al parecer condenada a continuar con la maldición de las chicas Swan. Tenía un atraso de 2 meses, y Alec, mi novio había huido de Forks a penas le conté mis sospechas. Nada está confirmado, sin embargo ya me iba haciendo a la idea de ser una madre soltera más en mi familia. Una Swan más vilmente engañada y abandonada.

El timbre sonó sacándome de mi ensoñación. Debía ser Jacob Black, dudaba aquello de las reliquias familiares, aunque no me vendría nada mal una jugosa herencia dejada por alguno de los bastardos de mis antepasados a los cuales por cierto nunca conocí.

—¿Isabella? —Pregunto un hombre moreno, de unos 30 a 35 años. Al ver mi asentimiento frunció el ceño —no te esperaba tan joven —murmuro.

—Señor Black —salude estirando la mano y abriendo más la puerta para que ingresara.

El respondió el saludo e ingreso inmediatamente con un pequeño maletín negro, al moverse pude ver que alguien se encontraba de espaldas hablando por teléfono, a pesar que no lo puede ver bien tuve que reconocer que era atractivo, muy atractivo, demasiado… su belleza debería estar prohibida, era casi un ángel parado en mi delante.

—Ah… Isabella él es el Señor Cullen, Edward Cullen —dijo a la par que el ángel giraba sobre si colgando la llamada. Aquellos ojos verdes hicieron que miles de mariposas volaran en mi estómago, las náuseas vinieron casi al instante y sentí con claridad como mis manos empezaban a sudar.

_Aquella mirada…_ Me perdí en sus ojos, mientras el hacía lo mismo con los míos. Duramos así lo que pareció una eternidad, mirándonos sin comprender aquello que nos sucedía.

Lenta y elegantemente estiro su nívea mano hacia mí. _Me estaba saludando y yo esta como tarada observándolo._

Muy nerviosa, casi temblando estire también mi brazo que parecía insignificante frente al suyo, y nuestros dedos se rozaron.

Fue maravilloso, aquella electricidad, aquel cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos que se extendía mientras él tomaba completamente mi mano y la llevaba a su rostro.

Empecé a hiperventilar sin darme cuenta. ¡Sabía lo que haría!, pero no sabía si estaba psicológicamente preparada para no desmayarme.

Sus suaves y rosados labios tocaron los nudillos de mis dedos y todo empezó a girar.

Literalmente todo empezó a girar. ¿Sería acaso por el embarazo? Miré hacia los lados aún sin soltar su mano y creí estar en una película barata de ciencia ficción. Podía ver como todo se movía con rapidez a mí alrededor y cambiaba de una manera veloz. Mire sus ojos de nuevo y pude ver duda en ellos, al parecer tampoco entendía que estaba pasando y eso me trajo un poco de calma, al menos no estaba sola en esta locura.

.

..

_10 de Abril de 1912…_

—¡Isabella! — grito un hombre a mi lado. Salí de mis ensoñación y pude ver a un hombre viejo y con cara de amargado mirándome atentamente, estaba vestido raro y no me agrado la mirada que me dio.

—¿Edward estas bien? —pregunto un hombre joven al frente mío, recién ahí repare en que el ángel estaba aún sosteniendo mi mano y mirando alrededor igual de confundido que yo.

—Un gusto conocerlo señor Cullen —susurre escondiendo un atisbo de sonrisa. —Jasper me hablo muy bien de usted, estoy segura que me vera como una hermana más, porque yo desde ya lo hago así.

¿De dónde había salido eso? Aquellas palabras habían salido de mi boca sin siquiera notarlo. Y cuando menos lo pensé mis brazos se estiraron hacia el joven que se encontraba al lado el ángel. Era rubio y guapo, vestido tan elegantemente como el viejo que estaba a mi lado.

—¿Cierto Jasper? —murmure mientras el joven rubio… Jasper tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

—Llámeme Edward Señorita Swan, como usted dijo hace unos instantes muy pronto seremos hermanos —señalo con una extraña voz, sus palabras escondían algo, pero no supe que.

—Entonces llámame Isabella Edward —respondí demasiada coqueta. Yo no era así. Pero obviamente aquella Isabella tampoco era yo.

—Vamos hija, ve a pasear con tu novio por el barco —invito el hombre de mi lado aquel con la cara amargada mientras me sonreía falsamente.

— ¿nos acompañas hermano? —preguntó Jasper a Edward inocentemente, así que era su hermano.

—No tienen que preguntarlo dos veces —asevero Edward con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi otro brazo y lo envolvía en el suyo, en una pose muy caballerosa.

Ni siquiera fui consiente que Jasper hacia lo mismo con mi otro brazo, toda mi atención estaba en aquel hermoso espécimen de hombre que me sonreía tan seductoramente.

Un hombre vestido como botones nos abrió la gran puerta con aplicaciones en lo que podría jurar era oro y nos dejó salir de aquel salón, no pude evitar ver mi reflejo en aquella puerta trasparente y casi me da un infarto al verme vestida con aquel vestido. Al salir a lo que parecía era la cubierta de un barco pude apreciar que no era la única, todas las mujeres o la gran mayoría vestían con aquellos vestidos de época. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero cuando quise detenerme y no pude me di cuenta que no podría controlar mis movimientos ni mi cuerpo, parecía poseída en un cuerpo igual al mío, pero que definitivamente no era mío.

Nos paramos en la barandilla del barco y observamos el horizonte. A lo lejos pude ver tierra, al parecer cada vez nos alejábamos más.

—¿Despidiéndote de Inglaterra? —pregunto Edward mientras Jasper sonreía.

—Ya la extraño —murmure con tristeza.

—Pero si partimos hace solo algunas horas princesa —recordó dulcemente Jasper.

—Odio los barcos, y sobre todo este —dije con honestidad —no veo la hora en llegar a América y acabar con todo esto. —mire de soslayo a Edward, era como si hubiera algo escondido en mis palabras.

—El Titanic es más rápido que cualquier otro barco, y el más grande también, así que llegaremos pronto y seguros ya veraz —anuncio seguro de sí mismo.

Estábamos en el Titanic. _Mierda…_ No solía decir malas palabras pero la situación lo ameritaba, rogaba porque todo esto fuera un sueño, ya que de lo contrario el barco quedaría en las profundidades del océano atlántico dentro de poco y yo viviría toda esa locura.

—Oh, ya regreso, olvide comentarle a tu padre que mi tía Clare compro una mansión para nosotros en los ángeles, al parecer están construyéndose bastantes por ahí y dejándolas a buen precio —murmuro emocionado, —seremos muy felices en América Amor —murmuro mientras besaba mis nudillos —cuídala un instante Edward —pidió antes de alejarse de nosotros.

Me gire de inmediato y observe algunos hombres vestidos más humildemente en la planta de abajo. Tercera clase supongo.

Un hombre rubio llamo mi atención. Dibuja concentrado en un cuadernillo, mientras sus rubios cabellos caían a la perfección por su rostro.

—Hermoso —murmure mientras apreciaba la sutil belleza de aquel joven.

—Maravillándote con otro en mi delante —murmuro Edward haciendo que mi mirada se dirigirse a él. Estaba con el rostro serio y la mandíbula tensa.

—Cuento con que no se lo digas a tu hermano —susurre con diversión en la voz.

—Déjate de bromas Isabella —gruño esta vez acercándose a mí —Me importa una mierda Jasper

—Que lenguaje tan mal educado señor Cullen, aquellas palabras no se dicen delante de una dama —regañe haciéndome la ofendida.

—No veo a ninguna dama —dijo cortante y con burla en la mirada.

Alce la mano para darle una cachetada, podía sentir la rabia en mí, aunque técnicamente no era a mí a quien aquel Edward había ofendido, pero al parecer la otra Isabella también estaba furiosa.

Antes de que mi mano callera en su mejilla, el sujeto con fuerza mi brazo y me jalo con brusquedad hacia si… pegándome completamente a su pecho.

—Eres mía Bella —murmuro contra mis labios —odio que mires a otros hombres, odio si quiera que otro hombre te mire, te toque —dijo contra mis labios, sentía la suavidad de ellos sobre los míos y no pude evitar imaginar que eran los de mi ángel. —eres mi mujer, y yo soy el único que tiene derecho sobre ti, odio incluso a Jasper por poder caminar de tu lado con total libertad.

—No digas eso —dije mientras ponía mis dedos sobre sus labios, el los beso tiernamente y sentí desfallecer —amas a Jasper, es tu hermano, ninguno de los dos sabía que esto pasaría, no esperábamos encontrarnos aquí.

—A penas lleguemos a América huiremos juntos, Nuestras familias no podrán separarnos. ni Jasper, ni Tania podrán hacer nada. Nos iremos lejos, y viviremos juntos, tendremos muchos hijos, y nos aremos viejitos uno al lado del otro —dijo mientras tomaba mi mano que estaba sobre sus labios y besaba uno a uno mis dedos.

—Tú te harás viejo antes que yo —jugué con él. —eres un viejo Cullen, solo soy una indefensa muchacha de 17 y tu un viejo pervertido de 27 y encima casado —seguí bromeando libremente.

—Shuuu —me silencio mientras pegaba su frente en la mía y cerraba los ojos, hice lo mismo que él. —No me lo recuerdes, odio aquel momento en que me case con Tania, odio el día en que Jasper te presento como su novia, odio no haberte conocido antes.

Abrió los ojos y mire lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, era tan raro verlo llorar. —Te amo —susurre —Eso es lo importante, Te amo y me amas y nos conocimos, agradece eso Edward, mi vida no tendría sentido si yo no te hubiera conocido.

—Y mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti, por eso vivirás a mi lado por todo lo que nos queda de vida.

—Eso no lo decido yo Edward, quien sabe podría morir mañana

—No vulvas a repetir eso —gruño furiosos. —tu vivirás a mi lado por siempre porque yo así lo decido, nuestro amor es eterno y ni la muerte podrá separarnos. ¿Entendido? —pregunto con decisión, aquel Edward se creía un Dios, capaz de controlar incluso la muerte, estaba tan equivocado.

—Entendido —murmure mientras juntaba mis labios con los suyos en un beso pasional, de necesidad, sentí sus labios contra los míos y fue realmente agradable.

Sujeto mis rostro con sus suaves manos y profundizo mas el beso, estábamos rodeados de personas, estaba segura que todos nos miraban y el me besaba como si quisiera demostrar que le pertenecía. Me agradaba.

—¿Isabella? —oí la voz de una chica y me despegue casi al instante de Edward.

Mire a la muchacha, pareja de mi edad, sus rizos rojos estaban bien sujetos por su moño, era hermosa.

—Rose —dije sorprendida, mientras la saludad con un besos en cada mejilla —Edward, ella es Rose, mi compañera en el internado, éramos grandes amigas —comente. —Él es Edward —dije con simpleza, no podía presentarlo como mi cuñado, luego de que nos vio compartir aquel beso.

—¿Son novios? —pregunto con curiosidad mientras saludad a Edward con confianza, olvidándose de todo protocolo. A pesar de ser de clase alta, aparecía carecer de modales, o simplemente no hacía caso a las órdenes de la etiqueta y la moralidad.

—Vamos a casarnos —anuncio Edward dejándome con la boca abierta.

—Felicidades —anuncio mientras abría los ojos sorprendida y mostraba una sincera sonrisa, —me alegro por ustedes, se ven que se aman —anuncio tristemente.

—¿Y que es de ti? —Pregunte con curiosidad en la voz, acaso no me había dado cuenta de la tristeza en su voz.

—Estoy comprometida con Cal Hockley —dijo duramente —nos casaremos llegando a América —concluyo con resignación.

—Felicidades —dije con voz apagada, al parecer recién había notado la sombra que cubría aquellas palabras en la vida de Rose.

—Bueno, fue un gusto —le dijo a Edward mientras lo miraba y luego se despedía de mi con dos besos. —Espero verte en América.

—Igual yo —murmure mientras la veía alejándose.

—Sera mejor que entremos —dijo Edward mientras ponía su mano en mi cintura —Esta oscureciendo y tenemos que ir a la cena.

La horas pasaron rápidas, fui a mi recamara que era enorme, y me cambie para ir a cenar, al llegar había un gran alboroto, el chisme corría por todo el comedor, al parecer habían intentado abusar de Rose, un chico de clase baja. Sonreí ante esos absurdos chismes. La clase alta no sabía con qué entretenerse. Mire a Rose ingresar tranquilamente por la puerta principal.

—Dejen el chisme, solo me tropecé y el chico me salvo de una muerte segura —anuncio acabando con los cuchicheos. Me alegraba que se encontrara bien.

—Toda una chica rebelde —murmuro Edward a mi lado.

—No apruebo su comportamiento, no es de una señorita —empezó el que se supone era mi padre.

—Es muy joven —trato de justificarla Jasper. Observe como Cal Hockley tomaba bruscamente del brazo a Rose y la sacaba de ahí.

Deje de prestarles atención. Me concentre en lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Por qué me encontraba en el Titanic atrapada en el cuerpo de otra mujer llamada igual que yo? ¿Parecía que me encontraba de espectadora en una película sin poder intervenir, todo pasaba en contra de mi voluntad, lo malo es que sabía el final e esta película. Y no era muy alentador.

Al día siguiente hubo una fiesta y camine con Jasper del brazo mientras esperábamos por la cena. Vi a Rose y su madre, me miro extrañada al verme de brazos de Jasper.

Salí afuera tomar aire, la cantidad de gente adentro era increíble y el vestido que llevaba me apretaba más de la cuenta. Al estar en la barandilla frente a la puerta del salón, pude apreciar al joven dibujante de tercera clase, el rubio.

—Hola —dijo mientras se paraba a mi lado y fumaba un cigarro. Estaba distinto, podría pasar incluso por un caballero respetado, pero yo lo reconocí al instante. —Jack Dawson —se presentó mientras estiraba su mano.

—Isabella Swan —dije mientras respondía su saludo.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero el otro día te vi con tu novio —dijo haciendo que me sonrojara, sabía a qué momento y a que novio se refería.

—Que dulce, te sonrojaste —dijo sonriendo y tirando su cigarro luego de darle una última calada —me tome el atrevimiento de hacerles esto —dijo mientras me entregaba una hoja de papel.

La tome con cuidado y pude ver una imagen de Edward y yo besándonos, era hermoso y perfecto, firmado con las letras J.D. perfectamente escritas.

—Es precioso —dije con sinceridad

—Isabella —la voz de Edward me despego de aquella obra de arte. — ¿Haciendo nuevos amigos? —pregunto con molestia en la voz.

—Tranquilo amigo, yo solo saludaba, ya me voy —dijo divertido, mientras entraba al salón y se despedía de mi con una sonrisa.

Edward me miro molesto y yo solo sonreí mientras le mostraba nuestro dibujo. Él se quedó con la boca abierta y me lo quito de las manos.

—Guardare esto muy bien, nuestros hijos, nietos y bisnietos tendrán que verla —susurro ilusionado, Edward parecía tener tantas ilusiones respecto a lo suyo con esta Isabella que estaba casi segura que lo suyo no acabaría bien.

Sonreí y lo bese despacio cuidando de que nadie nos viera.

La noche paso demasiado rápida, al igual que los días. Seguí viéndome con Edward a escondidas, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, bueno lo que mi otro yo estaba haciendo. Edward era hermano Jasper y también mi amante. Estaba mal, estaba muy mal.

De pronto ya estábamos 15 de Abril y yo sabía muy bien lo que nos esperaba.

Estaba nerviosa, porque el sueño aún no terminaba, o lo que sea que fuera. Con el tiempo me plantee bien lo que sucedía y la hipótesis de que esto fuera algún recuerdo o algo creado por mi inconsciente se veía demasiado atrayente.

—Te estaba buscando —murmuro Edward mientras envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura y murmuraba en mi oído.

—Edward pueden vernos —dije con suavidad.

—Nadie nos vera —aseguro —te necesito —rogo mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello.

—Edward —quise regañarlo, pero su nombre salió como un gemido, al parecer yo también lo necesitaba.

—No he estado con Tania desde que estuvimos juntos, lo juro —parecía un niño chiquito rogando por su juguete favorito y se me hizo muy tierno.

—Lo sé —dije mientras lo besaba y lo tomaba de la mano —Vamos.

Su sonrisa fue enorme, amaba estar con él, me hacía sentir mujer, querida, pero él estaba casado, y el imaginármelo en brazos de Tania mataba toda mi libido. Pero confiaba en él. Confiaba plenamente en él.

—¿En un auto? —pregunto cuando entramos a donde estaban todos los autos estacionados.

—No podemos ir a tu habitación, no pienso hacerlo en la cama que compartes a diario con ella, y en mi recamara cualquiera puede entrar, tenemos pocas opciones —trate de explicar.

—Sí que eres creativa —dijo mientras me besaba suavemente haciendo que dejara de respirar, amaba esos besos, tan dulces, que me dejaban sin aire.

—Pero parece que a alguien más se le ocurrió lo mismo —dijo mientras señalaba un coche en medio de los demás. Ahí estaba Rose y… ¿Jack?

Sonreí ante la imagen… ellos se besaban con pasión, con amor.

¿Quién podría imaginarlos? Ahora entendía el porqué de la presencia de Jack en la fiesta y la tristeza en la voz de Rose al anunciar su matrimonio. Se amaban y me alegraba por ellos.

—Alguna otra idea señorita creativa —pregunto Edward aun abrazando mi cintura y repartiendo besos en mi cuello y en mi piel expuesta.

—Tendremos que esperar nuestro turno Edward. —Dije bromeando, el me miro con seriedad.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo mientras me cargaba en su hombro y salía conmigo de ahí. Reí ante su ocurrencia, era tan fácil reír con él. Lo amaba tanto.

Llegamos a la cubierta del barco, estaba helando. Y Edward me abrazo con fuerza al darse cuenta. El atardecer era precioso y aquel fue un momento perfecto para decirle lo que tenía en mente.

—Edward —murmure con cuidado, un poco nerviosa por su reacción

—¿Dime preciosa? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y miraba el horizonte.

—Creo que… creo que estoy embarazada —dije por fin demasiado rápido

Sentí sus brazos tensarse y juro que mi corazón se detuvo. ¡Yo estaba embarazada! Digo la verdadera yo, la verdadera Isabella Swan o bueno al menos creía estarlo. Eran demasiadas coincidencias.

—¿No es una broma verdad? —pregunto mientras me giraba para quedar frente a él.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

* * *

**Un fic re corto… solo serán dos capítulos… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Pues como creen… viendo un especial por los 100 años del Titanic… xD**

**El domingo subiré el segundo cap. y el final… el hundimiento del Titanic, lo mejor está ahí… preparen sus pañuelos, porque si son igual de lloronas que yo lloraran a mares!**

**Beshotes enormes y cualquier duda háganmela saber! ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews… espero que les haya gustado la historia! A mí en lo personal me encanto escribirla… **

**Aquí les dejo la continuación y el final…**

**Les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando "Titanic" en español… Amo a Celine Dion y la versión original, pero la versión en español me parece la más adecuada para el cap.**

**Disfruten! =)**

* * *

"**100 años después…"**

—_¿Dime preciosa? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y miraba el horizonte._

—_Creo que… creo que estoy embarazada —dije por fin demasiado rápido_

_Sentí sus brazos tensarse y juro que mi corazón se detuvo. ¡Yo estaba embarazada! Digo la verdadera yo, la verdadera Isabella Swan o bueno al menos creía estarlo. Eran demasiadas coincidencias._

—_¿No es una broma verdad? —pregunto mientras me giraba para quedar frente a él. _

_Negué con la cabeza, mientras lágrimas caían por mi rostro._

_._

_.._

…

—No llores princesa, tendremos un bebe, un bebe tuyo y mío —dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, su alegría me contagio y sonreí débilmente mientras el limpiaba mis lágrimas.

Empezó a reír como loco y pasarse las manos por el rostro aún sin creérselo, estaba feliz y a mí eso me hacía feliz. Sin esperármelo me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo empezando a girar como loco, mientras decía que me amaba y que era lo mas importante en su vida.

—Disculpa, ¿te latine? —pregunto asustado mientras me ponía al suelo nuevamente.

reí mientras negaba y limpiaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

Volvió a reír fuerte.

—Te amo, eres lo más hermoso en mi vida, tú y nuestro bebe son mi única razón de existir Bella, por ustedes soy capaz de todo, de todo. Seremos tan felices. Cuando lleguemos a América nos iremos juntos, luego me divorciare de Tania y no casaremos, viviremos en una casa chica donde tendremos de todo —dijo convincentemente —nada te faltara, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. Yo me iré a trabajar y tú me esperaras en la casa con la cena, te contare lo aburrido que es el trabajo y tú me sonreirás y me darás un gran beso de recompensa. Luego nos iremos adormir y haremos el amor toda la noche —dijo con los ojos brillosos, estaba emocionado, emocionado, esperanzado y feliz

Imagine lo que decía y sonreí por sus palabras, era tan fácil imaginar aquello, tanto que el corazón se me oprimió al saber lo que dentro de algunos minutos pasaría. Edward era maravilloso y ahora estaba segura que todo esto se trataba de un recuerdo. En el fondo sabía que era yo la Bella de esta época, sabía que aquel Edward era el Edward que había llegado a mi casa. Todo esto era un recuerdo de nuestras vidas pasadas y tal vez de nuestro amor prohibido.

—Me haces muy feliz —murmure mientras tomaba su rostro y lo besaba con pasión, por dentro lloraba a mares. Sentía que me estaba despidiendo de él, aunque mi yo pasado no tenía ni idea —vamos a mi habitación —susurre contra sus labios.

—Te puedo hacer daño —dijo mientras se contenía en nuestro beso.

—Solo me harás feliz —dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo dirigía a mi recamara.

Dentrambos y cerré la puerta con seguro. Me miro con una intensidad, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes me miraban con deceso y eso me hizo amarlo aún más. Me beso con pasión, nuestros labios rozándose con desesperación, nuestras lenguas tratando de apagar el fuego en nosotros, mis manos picaban por hundirse en su cabello y lo hice, lleve mis manos hacia su cabello y lo hundí en el. El cuerpo de mi yo pasado al fin reaccionaba a mis pensamientos, entonces Edward se separó bruscamente de mí y me miro confundido.

¿Acaso él también había podido controlar su cuerpo?

—¿Isabella? —pregunto confundido, al parecer éramos nosotros de nuevo. Pero sus manos aun sostenían mi cintura y eso me agrado.

—Soy yo —le dije aclarando sus dudas. —al parecer estamos recordando…

—Nuestras vidas pasadas, lo se… lo deduje hace algún tiempo —dijo dejándome con la boca abierta, era tan inteligente, yo recién me había dado cuenta hace unos instantes.

Sus ojos penetraron los míos y deseé continuar en lo que estábamos, pero ya no éramos el Edades y la Bella del pasado. Ahora éramos nosotros simplemente, Edward y Bella desconocidos en el cuerpo de nuestros yo pasados.

Nuestras miradas siguieron pegadas a la del otro. Tratando de buscar alguna señal, algo para salir de aquella incomodidad.

Mordí mi labio levemente y al parecer eso fue lo que el necesitaba, se acercó a mi con desesperación y volvió a besarme.

_Esta vez como mi Edward, mi ángel. _

Nuestros besos eran desesperados, necesitados. Metió la manos bajo mi vestido y empezó a acariciar mis piernas, haciendo que picara mi piel, que ardiera de deseo por él.

Le quite la camisa con desesperación y el prácticamente me arrancó el vestido, de verdad estábamos fuera de control, nos deseábamos demasiado.

Beso cada parte de mi piel, haciéndome enrojecer por la excitación, cuando sus manos tocaron mis pechos sentí desfallecer, sus manos jugaron con mis pezones y su boca en ellos fue como tocar el mismísimo cielo. Ya completamente desnuda me llevo hacia la cama y me recostó con absoluto cuidado. Lo mire con ternura mientras lo observaba quitarse el pantalón desesperadamente lento. Era perfecto en todos los sentidos, y era completamente mío.

Beso mi vientre mientras ascendía hacia mi rostro, repartiendo cortos besos en todo mi cuerpo. Lo tome del rostro y observe sus ojos con mucho amor durante unos segundos.

—Te amo —murmuro, y supe que era mi ángel quien lo decia.

Sonreí como tonta y lo bese con pasión, lo necesitaba dentro mío.

El me entendió a la perfección y se introdujo en mí de una sola estocada. Me sentí completamente llena. En casa. Sonreí mientras observaba sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

—También te amo —le dije y empezó a moverse dentro mío. Lentamente al principio, haciendo lloriquear de placer.

Necesitaba más de él, lo quería todo.

—Mas —susurre mientras jadeaba.

El me hizo caso y sus movimientos se volvieron más profundos y rápidos. Estaba en la gloria. Gemía con cada estocada, y sus manos jugueteando con mis pechos tampoco ayudaban, solo me hacían perder más la razón.

—No te separes de mi por favor —sabia a lo que se refería, pero en este momento era lo que menos me importaba— mantente… a mi Aldo… y… saldremos… a salvo —dijo entre gemidos. Unió mis manos con las suyas mientras sus mirada estaba sobre mí, nos mirábamos, comprendiendo aquel amor que nos teníamos desde aquel entonces.

Estaba tan cerca, podía sentir aquel calor tan conocido formándose en mi vientre y el adivinando mis pensamientos empezó a embestir más rápido, haciéndome perder la conciencia por leves segundos mientras llegaba a mi orgasmo, segundos después el también alcanzo el suyo corriéndose en mi interior.

Siguió dentro de mí y se lo agradecí, no quería que su cuerpo se alejara del mío, no ahora.

Me seguía mirando con intensidad y nuestras manos seguían tomadas unas de las otras.

Me beso tiernamente, mientras repetía que me amaba una y otra vez. Estaba en el cielo y no quería salir de él. Me sentía tan bien a su lado.

De pronto el barco se sacudió con fuerza y Edward salido de mí con brusquedad cayendo en el suelo. Cerré los ojos sabiendo que la hora hacia llegado. Quise levantarme, pero mi cuerpo de nuevo dejaba de hacerme caso. Mi yo del pasado había vuelto.

—¿Te hice daño? —pregunto Edward preocupado.

—No —asegure, diablos… ahora que pasaría — ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunte asustada.

—No lo sé, vístete, vamos a ver qué sucede.

Me levante y recogí mi vestido, primero puse mi enagüe y sentí una llave abriendo la puerta de mi recamara. Me quede congelada, mire a Edward y este abotonaba sus pantalones.

Jasper apareció en la puerta quedándose de piedra al vernos en tal situación, prácticamente semidesnudos.

Sus ojos mostraron decepción absoluta, me miro con asco y a Edward con dolor. Él me quería y no se merecía enterarse así de las cosas.

—Púdranse… —murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos mientras salía furioso y dolido de la habitación.

Termine de vestirme con rapidez y Edward hizo lo mismo. Estaba por salir de la recamara cuando su mano me detuvo.

Lo mire confundida y me dio aquella sonrisa tan llena de amor que me dejaba sin defensas.

—No quiero más mentiras. —susurro mientras besaba mi mano y salía conmigo de la habitación sosteniendo mi mano junto a la suya de una manera posesiva.

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos y un marino nos dios dos chalecos salvavidas.

—Pónganselos y salgan a cubierta —anuncio mientras temblaba. Sabía algo y estaba realmente asustado.

—¿Qué sucede? —¿Pregunto Edward confundido.

—Póngase los chalecos señor y salga a cubierta —volvió a repetir igual de nervioso.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —Pregunto Edward furioso mientras sujetaba al marino con furia de su camisa —dime… que … diablos .. Pasa —pidió arrastrando las palabras.

—El marino cerró los ojos y miro a Edward con resignación.

—El barco se hunde señor…chocamos con un iceberg y nos hundimos, tenemos que salir del barco lo antes posible —Anuncio

—¡ah! —gemí con terror, no me creía aun lo que pasaba. —¡Edward! —grite con pánico.

El me miro ausente, estaba asustado, lo sabía.

—¡Pero no hay suficientes botes salvavidas, no hay ni para la mitad de la tripulación! — anuncie recordando las palabras de Rose el día que el capitán nos hacia un recorrido a los de primera clase por la cubierta.

—Hay los suficientes para primera clase —dijo ahora más seguro —pónganse los chalecos y salgan a cubierta —anuncio otra vez mientras pasaba por nosotros y se dirigía a las otras habitaciones.

—Edward —lloriquee mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza y me abrazaba mas fuerte — todo estará bien.

Salimos a la cubierta y todo era una verdadera locura. Los de primera clase se amontonaban para subirse a los botes, mientras los de segunda y tercera intentaban ingresar a cubierta, varios marines les prohibían la entrada. Los músicos tocaban como si nada pasara y los niños lloraban desesperados por el frio.

Era un panorama aterrador.

Me puse el salvavidas, Edward le dio el suyo a un niño de tercera clase que estaba con su madre. Aún en estos momentos era un ángel.

Sujete con fuerza su mano y mire a lo lejos a Rose, me sonrió tristemente y solo llore más fuerte. Estaba con cal, busque desesperada a nuestra familia y no miraba a nadie. Apreté más fuerte la mano de Edward y el respondió mi apretón, haciéndome saber que estaba conmigo, a mi lado.

—Ahí esta Jasper y tu padre —murmuro mientras avanzábamos entre las personas.

—¡Jaz! —grite. La familia Cullen y mi familia giraron hacia nosotros y cuando estábamos por llegar a ellos, unos marines no prohibieron pasar.

—¡Somos de primera Clase! —aseguro Edward, pero nuestras ropas estaban arrugadas y mojadas, estábamos despeinados y sucios, hasta yo dudaría si nos viéramos.

—Mamá dile que venimos con ustedes —rogo Edward con la mirada. Su madre solo bajo su mirada al suelo. —¡Jasper! Soy tu hermano —rogo.

—Yo no tengo hermanos —murmuro este dolido mientras nos daba la espalda.

—Papá —susurre haciendo ahora yo el intento.

—Usted se confundió señorita, mi hija es una mujer educada y no una cualquiera —llore con fuerza mientras Edward me abrazaba con fuerza.

—Estas personas no son de tercera clase, no los conocemos, sáquelos inmediatamente de aquí —ordeno Tania con odio en la mirada. Me sonrió con maldad y supe que estábamos perdidos.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Solo ella, solo ella —pidió poniéndome delante de él. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pretendía quise sujetar su mano, regresar a sus brazos, pero no me lo permitió. —Está embarazada, por favor, solo dejen que ella suba a un bote.

—Mi padre me miro con decepción, pero no me importo, jamás subiría a un bote sin él, estaba equivocado si creía que me pondría a salvo sin él.

—Sáquelos de aquí inmediatamente —grito Tania con furia. Estaba roja, furiosa por la declaración de Edward, era comprensible, ella jamás pude darle un hijo.

Los marines nos sacaron de ahí, y a lo lejos vimos como todos subían a un bote salvavidas y desaparecían e nuestras vistas. Llore un rato mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Edward. El me abrazaba desesperado, buscando una solución ¿Qué haríamos ahora?

Edward miraba atentamente hacia la nada y luego elevo mi rostro a su altura.

— ¿confías en mí? —pregunto seriamente y desesperado por el miedo, la adrenalina.

Moví mi cabeza afirmando y el me beso por unos segundos con fuerza, con amor.

—Te amo —murmuro mientras abría los ojos y miraba en lo míos. No pude responderle, ya que sujeto mi mano con fuerza y me arrastro de nuevo a donde estaban los de primera clase abordando un bote, al parecer… el último.

Mire a la madre de Rose en este y a ella a punto de subir.

—El marino se acercó de nuevo hacia nosotros tratando de impedir que siguiéramos avanzando.

—¡Rose! —Grito Edward. Rose se acercó hacia nosotros a pensar de Cal, que la sujetaba con fuerza.

—¿Están bien? —Pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

—Necesito que meta a Bella en ese bote —pidió Edward

—¡No! — Grite —no, sin ti.

—Por favor Rose, solo Bella, háganle un espacio. Está embarazada.

—Rose me miro sorprendida y tristemente mientras me veía negar.

—¡No!, ¡no!,¡ no! Edward… dijiste que no te separarías de mí nunca, que viviríamos juntos hasta hacernos viejos, me juraste que criaríamos juntos a nuestros hijos. —llore. Él no podía hacerme esto, él no podía ponerme a salvo cuando él no lo estaría.

—No hay más lugar en el bote —anuncio un marino —con la señorita Rose está completo, estamos sobrepasando el límite.

—Rose miro a Cal y a su familia.

—Si hay un lugar —anuncio.

—¡No! —grite. Mientras me abrazaba a Edward. El beso mi frente y cuando vi sus ojos lágrimas caen de ellos, estaba llorando.

—Júrame que seguirás adelante. Yo iré por ti. Regresare, lo juro —murmuro mientras me besaba el rostro. —Nuestro amor va más allá de la muerte —dijo mientras me besaba en los labios

—Te amo —dije sin fuerzas, Rose me tomo del brazo y me metió en el bote

—¿Qué diablos haces? —Pregunto cal. —Tienes que subir.

—No… yo tengo que buscar a Jack —escuche que le respondía mientras sentía al bote empezar a descender.

Mi mirada estaba solo en Edward, solo en él. Nada importaba ya. Sus hermosos ojos verdes viéndome quizá por última vez, lloraba al igual que yo. El bote decencia tan rápido que casi lo perdía de vista.

—¡Te amo! —Grito —cuéntale de mí, llámala Marie —grito haciéndome llorar con más fuerza, se refería a nuestro hijo... hija.

—Lo hare —grite ahora yo mientras dejaba de ver sus ojos —¡Te amo! —grite con la esperanza de que me oyera. Llore con fuerza, No nos merecíamos esto, no lo merecíamos, sujete mi estómago mientras trataba de calmar mi llanto. Era demasiado para mí, no lo soportaría, no sin él.

—Tranquila nena, le hará mal al bebe. Estoy segura que tu chico te oyó —dijo una señora a mi lado. Margaret Brown… había oído hablar de ella. Era una nueva rica. Nunca la había tratado.

El bote de pronto cayo rápido hacia abajo haciendo que sintiera mi estómago salirse de mí. Caímos al agua salpicándonos con gotas del agua congelada. Margaret Brown me tendió una chaqueta de piel. Se lo agradecí, estaba helando. Ahora sin los brazos de Edward empezaba a sentir el frio.

Volví a llorar ante su recuerdo. _¿Qué sería de mí sin él?_

Las mujeres empezaron a remar alejándonos lo más posible del barco. No me di cuenta de nada, del tiempo, de cuanto nos habíamos alejado, solo pensaba en él, en mi Edward y lo difícil que había sido estar juntos, aceptar que nos amábamos, enfrentar a nuestras familias, a nuestros principios… por nada. Él estaba ahora en un barco a punto de hundirse y yo aquí a salvo, sin familia y sin él.

Sentía las lágrimas escurrir por mi cara. No podía creerlo. No dejaba de llorar, parecía que las lágrimas en mi eran interminables, nunca se secaban.

—Tranquila muchacha todo estará bien… —pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los grito de todos los que aún permanecían en el barco.

Era escalofriante. Todos gritaban desesperados, exclamaban auxilio, pedían por sus vidas mientras el barco se partía por la mitad. Quise oír a Edward, escuchar sus gritos para saber que estaba a salvo, pero no pude, eran tantas las personas que estaban aún en el baro que no podía asegurar si el continuaba ahí o se había salvado en un bote.

Tras unos minutos, lo gritos volvieron y la mitad del barco se elevó, mostrándose completamente erecto frente a nosotros. Habían varios botes alrededor, pude ver a mi familia y la de Edward a mi alrededor, ni siquiera les regale una mirada, no la merecían.

Volví a observar el barco y los gritos aumentaron mediante el barco empezaba a hundirse en su totalidad. La peor pesadilla de mi vida. Jamás, jamás desearía que alguien pasara lo que yo, esta angustia de no saber si estaba con vida, si seguía en el barco, si era uno de los que gritaban, mi Edward no merecía esto, no merecía pasar todo esto por mí, yo hubiera estado a su lado, me hubiera quedado junto a él, pero nuestro pequeño merecía vivir, conocer la luz del día, todo lo hice por nuestra pequeña Marie.

Después de unas horas los gritos cesaron la oscuridad reino en el atlántico. Las luces se fueron apagando poco a poco y la vida de muchos también.

.

..

…

_Actualidad…_

—¡Edward! —grite mientras me sentaba con brusquedad. Estaba en el sofá de mi casa y Ahí estaba el, frente mío, con sus hermosos ojos mirandome con amor.

Lo abrace con fuerza y bese desesperadamente sus labios, torpemente también debido a que lloraba como magdalena. El respondió a mi abrazo y a mi beso.

—Te lo dije —murmuro —A pesar de la muerte —Sus ojos brillaban, habían lagrimas retenidas en ellos y yo solo pude reír mientras lo abrazaba, no deseaba despegarme de él, no ahora, nunca.

—No me vuelvas hacer esto, no vuelvas a alejarme así de ti, no sabes lo que pase, toda mi vida fue una odisea sin ti, no había noche que no te recordara, que no llorara por ti —le dije entre llantos.

—Shuuu amor… estanos juntos y esta vez para siempre —anuncio antes de besarme apasionadamente.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Pregunto confundido Jacob Black.

Lo mire sonriendo. Todos mis recuerdos habían regresado y los de Edward también.

Nosotros fuimos pasajeros de primera clase en el Titanic, fuimos amantes durante casi un año y aquellos cuatro días a bordo del famoso trasatlántico fueron los mejores días de nuestra vida, aunque acabaron en tragedia. Edward murió en el barco salvándome. Yo sobreviví con nuestra hija en mi vientre. Y la crie sola. Rose también sobrevivió, Jack no corrió con la misma suerte. Supe que se había cambiado el nombre a Rose Dawson y que se había casado, no supe más.

Morí de anciana, dejando a una hija mayor y una nieta hermosa Renne, que ahora era mi madre. Sí, yo había reencarnado 100 años después, al igual que Edward, lo habíamos echo para ser felices esta vez, para amarnos sin prohibiciones, merecíamos nuestra felicidad, nuestro felices para siempre y lo obtendríamos.

Averiguamos que Edward había reencarnado en el linaje de los Cullen, su bisabuelo era Jasper. ¡Qué Ironía!

Edward tenía 27 y yo 17… ¿coincidencia? … No lo creo, ahora él estaba soltero y yo gracias a Dios no estaba embarazada, resulto que se debía a una leve anemia y estaba completamente libre para ser feliz con él.

Jacob nos habría traído varias de nuestras pertenencias del barco, estaban en el lote que recuperaron hace algunos meses, claro que él pensaba que pertenecieron a nuestros bisabuelos.

Había varias joyas y documentos de propiedades. Pero para nosotros nuestro gran tesoro estaba en una hoja de papel. Ahí, entre los documentos estaba la pintura que Jack nos había hecho, sonreímos cómplices al verla, esto ero lo que más valor tenia, nuestro tesoro.

Edward me pidió matrimonio casi a la semana de reencontrarnos y acepte, tendríamos que esperar a que yo cumpliera 18 pero faltaban solo algunos meses.

Era tan feliz, la felicidad no cabía en mí. Todo era perfecto, con él a mi lado, todo el sufrimiento vivido hace 100 años ahora era recompensado y yo era dichosa. Un día paseando por un parque nos cruzamos con una pareja que nos hizo reír. Rose y Jack o bueno, dos chicos exactamente iguales a ellos paseaban de la mano por el mismo parque que nosotros. No nos reconocieron. Pero no importaba. Ellos y nosotros eran pruebas de que el Karma existía y todos teníamos lo que merecíamos tarde o temprano. Éramos prueba de que el verdadero amor existía y que vencía toda clase de barreras incluso la muerte.

—Te amo —susurro mi ángel antes de besarme

—Y yo a ti —le respondí —incluso más allá de la muerte

Edward me sonrió y respondió.

—Incluso más allá de la muerte.

100 años después mi Edward había vuelto a mí, tal y como lo prometió. La muerte no era impedimento para nuestro amor, y estaba segura que nos amaríamos por todo la eternidad.

_**Fin…**_

* * *

**Awwww! **_**Diablos**_**, el Titanic tiene algo tan misterioso y trágico que incluso después de 100 años sigue sacándonos lagrimas… y estoy segura que de aquí a 100 años más nuestros hijos y nietos seguirán llorando con la trágica historia del trasatlántico más famoso de la historia. **

**Dedicado a todas las personas que murieron en aquella trágica noche hace exactamente 100 años atrás…**

**¿Quién sabe?… tal vez alguna de nosotras estuvo ahí y no lo recuerda… ; )**

**Beshotes enormes! D:  
**


End file.
